The present disclosure relates generally to packaging assemblies, and more particularly to a packaging assembly for product containment and display.
Products packaged in clamshells are often stored and/or displayed in trays that hold the products in an upright position. Generally, such trays are a three-part assembly, having a main tray, an insert tray, and a cover. Such a three-part assembly may, in some instances, be cumbersome to assemble, require a relatively large amount of material, and require a large assembly area.
Due, at least in part, to their structure, these trays generally tend to weaken when on display over a longer period of time, whereby one or more tray sides may bow out. A tray having side slots adapted to support a product may be less capable of effectively supporting a product for display if one or more of the sides has/have bowed out.
Another potential drawback with such trays is that the relatively tall tray sides may impair the visibility of the product displayed in the tray. Sides that obscure the product may make it difficult for a consumer to find or recognize the item in the tray.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an improved system for containing and displaying a product, and an improved method for making the same.